En terre inconnue
by DeathWings97
Summary: Et si, un jour, un mystérieux inconnu vous proposait de vous envoyer là où vous le souhaiter, n'importe où dans le monde, qu'il soit réel ou imaginaire, que choisiriez-vous ?


Je passais ma vie à rêver. Tout mon monde s'organisait autour de mon imagination. Cela permettait de m'échapper de ma vie monotone, réglée comme du papier à musique. J'alternais entre le lycée et les leçons de piano. J'aimais ma famille et riais avec mes trois grandes amies. Mais chaque soir dans mon lit, je rêvais de partir dans les contrées lointaines que j'imaginais en dessinant. Souvent, dans le bus, les gens me regardaient étrangement tandis que, munie d'un cahier à spirale et d'un critérium, je dessinais. Je m'y étais habituée depuis longtemps.

Iris et moi étions lancées dans une discussion sur les personnages d'un livre tiré de notre programme scolaire lorsque le bus s'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent. Mon amie descendait là. Je soupirai en la regardant partir, ses cheveux roux se balançant au gré du mouvement de ses hanches, et, après avoir mis mes écouteurs et lancé ma musique, je tirai mon cahier et mon critérium de mon sac pour me plonger dans la carte d'un monde où chaque royaume existait dans un livre. Ici, la modernité se mêlait aux technologies moyenâgeuses et ainsi, on trouvait le Gondor, venu du "Seigneur des Anneaux", côtoyant Ghotam City où vivait Batman. Parfois, pour ma réflexion, je levais les yeux. Et croisais son regard. Un homme me fixait de ses yeux noirs. Mon cœur rata un battement face à ces prunelles inquisitrices et je me cachai un peu plus derrière mon cahier. Jetant parfois un œil au-dessus du papier, je l'apercevais qui m'observait. A chaque fois, la peur montait d'un cran. Il ne descendait pas, et moi, j'habitais à côté du terminus. Mon imagination s'emballa, emportant avec elle mon cœur dans une course effrénée. Il me violait, me tuait, me volait ... Je resserrai mes doigts autour de mon crayon pour empêcher ma main de trembler. Rien à faire, mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Je voyais mon arrêt se rapprocher et bondis hors du véhicule lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit d'un violent coup de tonnerre. Je sursautai. Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Remontant mon sac sur mon épaule, je me dirigeai vers mon quartier, soulagée de ne plus être observée. Cet homme m'avait effrayé, réellement, et mon pauvre myocarde ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, comme si le danger était toujours présent. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, devenant rapidement un torrent qui s'abattait sur la ville. Des flaques se formèrent sur le trottoir et dans les caniveaux. Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules en soupirant.

\- Cassandre.

Je me figeai. L'homme du bus me suivait, il connaissait mon nom. La peur me paralysait, mes jambes ne répondaient plus et mon cœur battant à tout rompre m'assourdissait. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme mais lui me connaissait. Cette certitude me glaçait le sang. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine. L'inconnu s'approcha de moi, marchant dans les flaques. Je sentais chaque goutte de pluie tomber et couler le long de mon visage et de mes cheveux châtains. Le bruit des pas de l'homme résonnait en moi. Je ne parvenais pas à me retourner pour lui faire fasse. Il s'arrêta finalement, sans dire un mot. Je sentais sa présence dans mon dos mais ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, paralysée par la terreur qui me tordait le ventre et me clouait sur place.

\- Dis-moi Cassy, n'as-tu jamais rêvé de vivre dans cette carte du monde, ce patchwork d'univers que tu as lié ?

Comment savait-il ? Mon souffle s'accéléra mais je me trouvais tétanisée alors qu'il continuait de parler. Une voix grave, posée, qui s'enroulait autour de mon être et entrait dans mon esprit pour tout renverser. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ne sachant plus si je devais répondre ou non. Ma voix était bloquée dans ma gorge. Je voulais m'enfuir en courant, rentrer chez-moi et m'y planquer mais la simple présence de l'homme semblait me contraindre à rester avec lui.

\- Ou bien voudrais-tu aller dans un monde que tu aurais toi-même créé ? Imagine un instant que je puisse réaliser ton rêve. Que souhaiterais-tu ?

Je secouai la tête en essayant de me concentrer pour ordonner à mon corps de bouger. Mais une partie de mon esprit s'égara. Il voulait de l'aventure, juste un peu. Il voulait partir loin de ce monde monotone, loin de l'école et des leçons de piano. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la proposition de l'homme tienne la route, absolument aucune chance ! La magie n'existait pas dans notre monde. C'était ce que je regrettais le plus. Nous vivions dans un monde tellement morne et inintéressant. L'homme attendait ma réponse. Son assurance et son calme m'enveloppèrent. Ma respiration haletante s'apaisa. Les battements de mon cœur ralentirent. J'eus soudain l'impression que le temps n'existait plus, que j'étais bloquée dans une boucle qui ne cesserait que lorsque je répondrais. Même la pluie paraissait ne plus me toucher, les gouttes étant figée à mi-chemin entre le ciel et le sol. Un éclair nous éclairait, arrêté en pleine action. Il n'y avait plus aucun autre bruit que celui de nos respirations. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait répondre. Ma raison foutait le camps sans me demander mon avis et il ne restait alors que l'envie de répondre à cette question saugrenue et cette certitude que, de toute façon, il en parviendrait jamais à réaliser mon rêve.

\- Surprenez-moi, murmurai-je.

Le temps reprit soudainement son court. Dans mon dos, la présence de l'homme se fit soudain plus intense alors que son bras droit m'enlaçait. Sa main se posa sur mon ventre, me brûlant. Mon hurlement ne put s'échapper car le souffle me manquait et l'instant d'après, le noir m'enveloppait.


End file.
